1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for securing a vehicle instrument panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a boot for interconnecting a vehicle instrument panel to a cross-car beam.
2. Discussion
Modern consumers of automotive vehicles demand not only styling and mechanically reliability, but also high quality in vehicle fit and finish. Squeaks and rattles are highly undesirable. To this end, it is desirable to securely fasten vehicle instrument panels to a vehicle body structural member (e.g., the cross-car beam) to eliminate potential sources of instrument panel vibration.
While a number of options exist for fastening an instrument panel to a vehicle structural member, all are fraught with disadvantages. A typical known option involves multiple metal clips which are secured with fasteners to join the instrument panel with the cross-car beam. The parts involved for this option are expensive. Additionally, the process for installation is labor intensive and must be accomplished during final vehicle assembly. Furthermore, access to trouble spots which frequently rattle or squeak is often difficult, if not impossible. Other known methods have similar disadvantages.